Feliz Natal 2008 Dattebayouuu!
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Naruto e seus colegas de time participam de um amigo oculto, mas o loirinho e Kakashi acabam trocando os presentes de seus amigos ocultos sem querer. Quais serão as conseqüências de seus erros? .:SasuNaru Lemon:. lista de dedicatoria no final da fic.


**Iara-chan**: Yo povo! Hoje venho com um convidado especial no making of \o/

**Titia Gláuber**: Ola! ^^

**Iara-chan**: Bem, hoje viemos com uma surpresa.

**Titia Glá****uber**: Uke, Uke Uke? *-*

**Iara-chan**: Viemos trazer um capitulo especial de Natal como presente para todos os meus amigos e pessoas que acompanham minhas fics e mandam reviews *-*!

**Titia Gláuber**: Por quê? Uke? Ukeeee? Nós queremos que o espírito de Natal entre em vocêeess! .

**Iara-chan**: Mas titia...

**Titia Gláuber**: Titia não em!

**Iara-chan**: Titia sim, olha no roteiro do making of v.v

**Titia Gláuber**: *_Glauber pega seus óculos cor de rosa e começa a ler*_ - Oh Lady Iara-chan, isso não se faz... Y.Y

**Iara-chan**: Acho que está na hora de começar a fic antes que todos desistam. V.v

**Titia Gláuber**: Oh! Certo Iara-chan... Mas não está se esquecendo de nada antes?

**Iara-chan**: Uke? Jogar a bolsa no chão e puxar a calcinha?

**Titia Gláuber**: Não é isso Iara-channnn... O Disclaimer, querida.

**Iara-chan**: Ah certo... Nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertence, mas um dia irei comprar tudo, pois cá de que dinheiro eu tenho (até parece) só me falta o glamour! Hauhauhaha

.

.

.

**Capítulo único: Feliz Natal 2008 Dattebayouuu!!**

**.**

**.**

.

Naruto caminhava distraidamente para o Ishiraku Ramen com um embrulho vermelho debaixo dos braços, pensando quem poderia ter tirado-o no amigo oculto. Ele tentou por várias vezes descobrir quem o havia tirado, mas nenhum de seus amigos revelou o seu amigo oculto. Sasuke, o bastardo imbecil, ficou de sigilo, não quis nem ao menos dar uma pista.

- Será que foi o Sasuke'ttebayo? – O loiro parou no meio da rua pensativo. – Não, acho que não.

Ele chegou ao Ichiraku e seus amigos já estavam aguardando sua chegada.

- Tá atrasado Baka-Narutô!! – Gritou Sakura agarrando seu amigo pelo pescoço e dando socos no topo de sua cabeça.

- Gomen né Sakura-chan?

- Bem, vamos começar logo? – Disse Kakashi para os meninos. Naruto se sentou ao seu lado e colocou seu presente, sem perceber ao lado do embrulho de Kakashi, que por coincidência era da mesma cor que o seu.

- Bem, eu primeiro! - Sakura disse se levantando e pegando seu embrulho. – Meu amigo oculto é lerdo, pervertido, esconde algo de todos e está sempre atras-

- É O KAKASHI!! – Gritaram todos em unis soro, de menos Sasuke, que só concordou com seu habitual murmuro e Sai que ficou quieto observando e pensando por que estavam todos exaltados.

- Nossa, minha fama está negativa... – Kakashi se levantou e pegou seu presente e agradeceu a Sakura.

- ABRE! – Gritaram todos e Kakashi abriu seu presente, pegou um livro de dentro da caixa e olhou indagador para Sakura.

- Esse não foi Jiraya que escreveu, mas ele é indiano. – Uma mancha vermelha começou a se formar em sua mascara. Ele agarrou um dos embrulhos vermelhos, sem prestar atenção, e começou a se declarar.

- O meu amigo oculto, ou melhor, oka-chan amante oculto é muito quent-...

- Kakashi! – Gritou Iruka.

- É o Iruka-okachan dattebayo! – Respondeu Naruto empolgado.

Iruka se apresou para abrir seu presente, mas foi interrompido por Kakashi. – Abra em casa!

-Bem, o meu amigo oculto é meio estranho, é ótimo para contar historias de terror, já me deu muito trabalho, pois um dia o Naru-chan teve febre e teve pesa-

- Iruka-sensei! Não conta... – Naruto pulou para seu sensei lhe tampando a boca.

- É o Yamato-taichou. – Disse Sai sem emoções.

Yamato abriu seu presente, e olhou pasmo, era um livro de contos de fadas.

- O que significa isso?

- Significa que não quero que contes historias para assustar o Naru-chan, se quiser, leia alguma desse livro pra ele. – Iruka estava com um olhar assassino na categoria ANBU, mais assustador que as suas caretas de quando tenta assustar Naruto.

- Ta..., hahaha..., Meu amigo oculto, consegue ser mais estranho que eu e alem-

- É o Sai. – Todos olharam para Sasuke, que ate o momento não tinha se pronunciado.

Sai pegou seu embrulho e abriu, dentro havia uma coleção de fotos do Naruto, em vários momentos do dia, tomando banho, dormindo, lanchando, entediado...

- Não deixe Sakuke ver, se não você será um homem morto, faça bom aproveito delas! – Disse Yamato dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Nós queremos ver o que você ganhou!! – Gritou Sakura sendo apoiada por Naruto.

- São só peças para arte, rsrs. Bem, o meu amigo oculto, tem uma testa que consegue chegar primeiro em qualquer lugar que for e é mais forte que qualquer homem! UM MONS-

- Sai! Termine a frase e você perderá seus dentes!

- Gomen, gomen. - Ninguém ousou dizer quem era com medo de que a garota tentasse alguma ação contra suas vidas - É a Sakura v.v.

- Você me paga, cosplay de ultimo lugar! – Ela abriu seu presente e começou a babar. – Sai!! Você quem desenhou?

- Foi ^^, *achei que você fosse gostar de ler uns doujinshis SasuNaru* - Sussurrou ele para sua amiga.

- BRIGADAAA – Ela pulou no pescoço do amigo com força o sufocando e saiu correndo indo pra casa ler seus doujinshis.

- Nossa! Sakura-chan nem esperou o amigo oculto terminar v.v

Agora só restavam Sasuke e Naruto, e era obvio que um tirou o outro.

- Toma dobe ^^ - Disse Sasuke o entregando um pacote pequeno, Naruto abriu, era uma pulseira feita artesanalmente, muito bonita e bem trabalhada.

- Brigada Sasukeee. Aqui o seu. – Ele pegou o embrulho que Naruto ofereceu e começou a abrir, mas parou no meio do caminho ao identificar o que havia dentro...

- Bem, boa noite para todos e Feliz Natal, nos vemos na festa da globo, quero dizer na festa da Godaime de Ano Novo, vamos Naruto. – Ele saiu puxando Naruto pela rua.

- Espera dattebayo! Ainda nem comemos Ramen... T.T

- A culpa é sua...

Na casa do Uchiha....

- Sasuke! Por que você me arrastou para cá?

- Usuratonkachi, foi você quem me provocou! E agora não vem dar um de inocente...

- Do que você está falando'bayo? – Naruto fez beicinho sem entender do que o moreno falava e cruzou os braços, tentando se lembrar do que fizera de errado. Sasuke pegou seu embrulho e mostrou para Naruto.

- Você não gostou, não é mesmo?- Naruto se levantou de repente, tentando segurar as lágrimas, ele tinha tido tanto trabalho para comprar o seu presente e no final das contas, tinha acabado por comprado algo idiota. Ele já estava começando a caminhar em direção a porta, com a cabeça baixa para não mostrar suas lágrimas, quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado violentamente e quando deu por si, já estava caído por cima do Uchiha.

- Pelo contrário, achei um presente bem criativo de sua parte, para não falar insinuante. – Falou o moreno sedutoramente limpando as lágrimas do loiro com os dedos em um movimento suave.

Naruto tentava atinar aonde Sasuke tinha visto tudo isso em seu presente. Sasuke inverteu as posições e deu um beijo doce em Naruto, ainda segurando o embrulho em uma das mãos, e a outra, que antes secava as lágrimas da kitsune, agora passeava por debaixo de sua blusa...

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo? – Disse o loirinho assustado com a ousadia do moreno.

- Vou estrear meu presente! – Sasuke desceu sua língua pelo pescoço do loiro lhe causando arrepios pelo seu corpo. Sasuke abriu o embrulhe e tirou de lá uma corrente onde tinha presa em uma das extremidades um par de algemas e na outra uma coleira com dois sinos amarrados, Sasuke virou Naruto de costa, se sentando sobre suas pernas, prendendo as suas mãos com as algemas e em seguida colocando a coleira em seu pescoço, Naruto tentava entender o que se passava...

"Eu não comprei isso pra ele, será que..." – Naruto se lembrou que Kakashi tinha um embrulho parecido com o dele, e na hora que ele entregou para Iruka, Kakashi tinha pedido para que não abrisse ali... – "Só pode ser isso! Nós trocamos os embrulhos... Kuso..."

- Sasuke, isso não era...

- Cale-se Usuratonkachi, agora você terá de me obedecer, se não as conseqüências serão graves!

- Mas Sasuke, isso é um enga- Na mesma hora Sasuke tirou mais um adereço de dentro do embrulho.

CHIBATA. CHIBATA (tentativa de som de alguém levando chibatada)

- Ar! – Naruto gritou ao sentir sua pele queimar com o golpe do outro.

- Estou lhe falando, eu só quero ouvir os seus gemidos, dobe.

Sasuke se levantou e pegou seu coldre de kunais e puxou Naruto pela corrente o levando para o quarto, Naruto não pode se deitar, pois suas mãos estavam amarradas contra suas costas, então ele sentou, se apoiando no dossel da cama. Sasuke se debruçou sobre seu colo. Beijando-lhe com tanta ferocidade que estava assustando o loiro, ele puxou sua kunai e começou a fatiar suas roupas. Naruto gemeu ao sentir a lamina fria da Kunai deslizar por debaixo de sua blusa para depois corta-la, deixando seu tórax desprotegido de seus ataques.

Sasuke começou a chupar um de seus mamilos, enquanto sua outra mão beliscava o outro. Naruto deixava pequenos gemidos lhe escapar e Sasuke começou a morder a região de seu abdômen e em alguns momentos dava chupões em seu umbigo o fazendo contorcer de prazer, pois se tratava de uma região delicada. Sasuke sentia a ereção de Naruto roçar contra a sua, ele tirou as calças do loiro e começou a chupá-lo, dando mordiscadas em sua glande, ele olhou nos olhos de Naruto que parecia desfrutar bastante e parou o que estava fazendo.

Naruto fez beicinho novamente por ter sido deixado. Sasuke retirou suas roupas bem devagar, para que Naruto apreciasse seu corpo, então voltou a se debruçar, mas dessa vez ele não estava indo para dar prazer para o loiro.

- Você quer que eu continue não é mesmo? – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto sua mão passeava pelos seus lábios entreabertos. – Então acho que você sabe o que fazer.

Sasuke se levantou e chamou Naruto. – Ajoelhe-se na minha frente e peça: Onegai, deixe-me chupá-lo Sasuke-sama.

- Nem morto! ¬¬ – Sasuke chicoteou as cochas desprotegidas de Naruto que gritou alto.

- Faça isso ou você ficará na "mão".

Naruto pensou por um momento, ele não queria ser largado naquela situação e também ninguém descobriria sobre essa humilhação. Ele se levantou da cama, corado da cabeça aos pés, se ajoelhou na frente de Sasuke, olhou em seus olhos e pediu: - Onegai, deixe-me chupá-lo Sasuke-sama?

- Bom garoto! – Naruto começou a chupá-lo, ele se sentia muito tímido, não tinha muita pratica com isso, geralmente ele não fazia essas coisas.

Sasuke um pouco insatisfeito com a lentidão, agarrou as madeixas loiras e o forçando ir mais rápido, Naruto começou a identificar alguns pontos sensíveis do moreno, caprichando em chupar, lamber e mordiscar essas partes e seus sinos chacoalhava fazendo barulho devido aos seus movimentos.

Sasuke sentiu seu orgasmo chegar e gozou no rosto do loiro. Naruto se assustou e Sasuke se apressou a limpar seu rosto, com carinho, e após ter certeza que seu loiro estava limpinho, o jogou contra a cama, puxou o último produto da caixa e colocou Naruto de quatro sobre ela, passou o "hot gelcereja" em seus dedos e começou a massagear o ânus de Naruto o preparando para penetrá-lo. Naruto fazia movimentos de vai e vem muito insinuantes, ele queria ser fudido, estava louco para isso e ele sentia seu ânus arder, a esquentar, ele sabia que Sasuke estava usando algo diferente, sua respiração estava acelerada e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

Sasuke deitou Naruto de lado, colocou uma de suas pernas por cima de seu ombro e o penetrou sentindo imediatamente seu pênis formigar por causa do gel.

Naruto se contorcia enquanto Sasuke metia, ele sentia seus pulsos cortarem devido à força que ele fazia para se soltar, queria se agarrar ao moreno, abraçá-lo enquanto era metido tão profundamente, era uma tortura, mas parecia que Kakashi tinha escolhido bem a qualidade de seus brinquedinhos.

Sasuke pegou mais gel e passou em sua mão e começou a masturbar Naruto na mesma velocidade em que o fudia. Eles estavam loucos de prazer e gritavam alto para que toda vizinhança escutassem sua comemoração de véspera de Natal. O Moreno se cansou dessa posição e se sentou e puxou Naruto para seu colo ainda dentro dele.

- Naruto... Ar... O faça...

- N-não posso... – Naruto apoiou a sua testa contra a de Sasuke, ofegante.

- Como não pode? – Sasuke o olhou com a mesma cara de antes quando o chicoteou.

Naruto apoiou seus joelhos na cama e começou a se movimentar, no começo foi lentamente, até que ele começou a se sentir mais confortável e aumentou a velocidade. Sasuke voltou a masturbar o loiro enquanto passava o outro braço para ajudar o loiro a se movimentar mais rápido.

- SaSukeee...ar... Acho... Acho... Não agüento mais... – Então Sasuke sentiu o corpo do loiro vibrar e o gozo dele espalhar por sua barriga. Sasuke o deitou na cama novamente e continuou a penetrá-lo, vendo sua expressão cansada e satisfeita... Realmente uma cena bonita era ver Naruto após seu gozo... Então gozou também.

Eles deixaram se espalhar na cama, Sasuke saiu do loiro com cuidado, foi olhar para seu semblante oculto pelos cabelos, ele passou sua mão afastando as mechas e viu o rosto sereno de Naruto adormecido. Ele deu um beijo na sua testa e se juntou ao loiro, dormindo abraçadinho ele, um de frente para o outro.

No Dia Seguinte...

Hey! Vocês acordem! – Kakashi estava futucando Sasuke e Naruto que dormiam nus, com os corpos entrelaçados, ele observava que Naruto ainda usava um de seus brinquedinhos que tinha comprado para Iruka.

Eles foram abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, encarando o intruso que interromperá seus sonos. Naruto e Sasuke ao notarem de quem se tratavam se sobre-saltaram, um olhou para o outro ao cair à ficha que Kakashi estava em seus quartos o observando-os pelados e em um momento comprometedor. Sasuke puxou o travesseiro e tratou de tentar esconder o que podia, Naruto que ainda estava com os braços preço nas costas, só pode se encolher no canto da cama puxando suas pernas para o peito o que só piorou mais a situação.

- KAKAKSHI-SENSEI! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou Naruto que estava com uma alternância de cores muito interessante passando de branco para vermelho, depois para roxo...

- Ohayo! Meus pupilos pervertidos! Parece que vocês fizeram bom uso do presente que eu tinha comprado para Iruka, não é Naruto, você está usando um deles até agora. – Kakashi tinha um brilho sinistro nos olhos que fizeram os garotos arrepiarem.

- AH! SASUKE ME SOLTA DESSA PORRA LOGO!

- Do que ele está falando Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou sem entender o que Kakashi-sensei queria dizer com "presente que tinha comprado para Iruka".

- E que... Acho que nos trocamos os presentes sem querer, hehehe, né? Agora você pode me soltar?

- Ituka passou a noite toda escutando Tókio Hotel, cara ele deve estar escutando até agora, o cd já deve está até arranhando de tantas vezes que ele tocou...

- Você ia me dar um cd do Tókio Hotel? Bem, parece que vocês fizeram bem em trocar então, pois eu odeio Tókio Hotel... E parece que Iruka acabou gostando né?

- UKÉÉ? Você não gosta? Eu fiquei o dia todo procurando alguma coisa pra te dar!

- Eu gastei só uma hora! – Disse Kakashi zombando da cara deles.

- O que eu queria você já me deu v.v. Bem, vou tomar café da manhã, você vem Kakashi? – Sasuke saiu do quarto amarrando um lençol que estava jogado pelo quarto. Kakashi sal do quarto junto a Sasuke.

- MATTE YO!!!!!!! TIREM ESSA COISA DE MIMMMM DATTEBAYOOOOO!

- Ei Kakashi-sensei? Você poderia fazer uma copia do CD pra mim? – Pediu Sasuke baixinho para que Naruto não escutasse.

- Mas você disse que não gostava...

- Eu menti v.v

.

--~-~--~-~-~-~-~~-~~-~-~-~~~-~

.

**Titia Glauber**: Acabou-se o que era doce...

**Iara-chan**: ¬¬ Espero que todos tenham curtido a fic \o/

**Dany**: O que você faz com esse cara Marida?? _*faca na mão*_

**Iara-chan**: Calma Dany, ele é titia, num faz mal nem para uma mosca... Mas para mosqui-

**Titia Glauber**: Iara-channn... Não me chame de titia v.v

**Dany**: Você é uke ou seme? _*hemorragiaaaaa*_

**Titia Glauber**: UKEEE?????

**Iara-chan**: Desconfiei desde o principio ^^.

Agora a lista de agradecimentos a todos meus amigos e pessoainhas que me mandam reviews!!!!!!! Brigadassa mesmo, sem vocês eu não passaria do primeiro capitulo, mas com a motivação de todos, estou indo para completar minha segunda longfic e alem disso ainda tem Objeto Sexual e mais duas fics a caminhoooo!! \o/

.

.

**Bjs minna-san e Feliz Natal e Ano Novo muito badalado para todos!!**

.

**- Ane Caroline Hyuuga**

**- Anjo Setsuna**

**- Beatriz'Faria**

**- Brigithy-san**

**- Carol**

**- danyela49**

**- Fighter**

**- Hatake Damy**

**- Hinaxchan**

**- hino rei chan**

**- hokuto sama**

**- Hyuuga-kun**

**- Insana**

**- JiraiyaEroSenniN **

**- Koori Haku**

**- Koorime Hyuuga**

**- Kumagae-Sama**

**- Liih-chan **

**- Mary-neechan**

**- mfm2885**

**- MitsashiTenten-chan**

**- Nara Kixaara**

**- Nati-Hitachiin**

**- Nessah**

**- Rodrigo Borges**

**- Saky-chan Haruno**

**- Sir Ezquisitoh**

**- Spike**

**-Sra(ponto)Kinomoto  
**

**- Tsunade Uzumaki**

**- Uchiha JL**

**- Uchiha Miko-chan **

**Desculpem-me por todos os erros de português e digitação v.v , eu estava muito ansiosa para postar essa fic ^^, se seu nome não estiver na lista me manda um PM que eu edito, eu tive que pegar muitos links e Nicknames, talvez eu possa ter deletado quando estava colando ou qualquer outro errinho de percurso!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tem duas sinopses de duas fic novas no me blog em votação, **_**iarachan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com**_**, dêem uma lida e votem na enquete, KakaNaru ou SasuNaru?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mais uma vez! Feliz Natal e Ano novo \o/**


End file.
